Dark Side Of The Sun
by SalvainKarnan
Summary: The hottest summer ever recorded and the alien activity has died down. Sounds like the Torchwood team's dream. Until patients of a local hospital start disappearing and the Torchwood's new recruit, Martha, is blamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The cog porthole rolled open as a sweaty Mickey Smith stumbled through carrying a crate of beers. He looked around the hub to see his workmates filing. It wasn't what he expected when he joined the usually exiting and adrenaline pumping life of a Torchwood employee."Where does this one go? It's 'Graske'. Eighteen eighty three." Gwen Williams, an ex-police officer, was waving a file at Ianto Jones, the highly promoted tea boy. Martha Jones, Torchwood's medic, was sorting out the medical records. They hadn't been done since the last medic walked up to Gwen and showed her where the file was to go.

Carefully, the computer genius called Mickey, placed the crate down. "It's gorgeous outside. Why don't we go and do something?" He had been a member of a Torchwood on a parallel universe, but didn't know how act in a slow day, as they never had one.

"Oh, I like that idea. As long as we go to the beach. I've always been too busy to go to a twenty first century beach." Captain Jack Harkness was standing next to the entrance that led to the SUV. He was covered in oil. Not is normal smart self everyone knew him for. Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked at the state of his boss. "

I'm not going anywhere with you when you're in that state." Jack smiled and walked off. Every one went back to doing their thing. Martha looked at the deceased folders, she couldn't help but stare at the two most recent ones. They were labeled as Owen and Toshiko's. She strained to pull her eyes away, but eventually managed to. She couldn't believe that she had been gone less than two weeks and they had died. She just wished she could have helped Harkness had changed into his usual neat self, greatcoat and all.

"Come on! Get ready. Are we going to the beach or what? Don't you wan't to go camping?" Ianto and Gwen gave Jack a glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the Martha and Mickey loaded the SUV, Gwen and Ianto were protesting against camping. "Jack, you know what happened last time we went camping. I was almost prepared for a roast dinner. Oh! And Gwen got shot."

It was a longtime ago, but it was still fresh in their memories. "One, it's character building to get back on the wagon after falling off. Two, when will we get weather like this again? Three, I'm the boss here, and I want to go camping." Jack had his arms crossed as he spoke.

Mickey tripped over a bag Gwen threw at his feet. Jones tried hard to contain a burst of laughter but failed. Soon she was holding her stomach in pain from laughing too much. "That's not funny! The equipment's in here."

The scientist pulled himself up, tugged the bag he was carrying, and the bag Gwen threw at him , to the boot of the SUV. He slammed it shut, and sat in the passenger seat. "Ready yet?"The two protesters gave up and slid into the back seats, next to Martha. Jack sat in the driver's seat.

The car sped off."So, why don't you like camping?" Dr Jones was leaning over Ianto to talk to Gwen. Who was staring out of the window. Cardiff was busy with holiday makers in shorts. J

ack whistled out of the window to a highly tanned woman in a bikini. Ianto hit him on the back of the head and told him to concentrate on the road. There was a clank of glass as Mickey rummaged through the crate of beer and started passing the team one each. It was a long journey, so they took it in turns to ended up at Whitesands.

The sun beat down on them as they unloaded the four by four. The campsite was crowded as it was the closest one to the beach. The grass was dry and soon to turn yellow. Jack took in a huge breath, "You see? It's definitely got a more welcoming feel than the Brecon Beacons."

Mickey dragged a bag over to him and left it by the captain's feet. "What's this? I'm not doing your washing for you."

The scientist punched his boss' arm, "It's not laundry. It's the weapons Ianto sorted out. Where do you want them to go?" Jack sighed and pointed to Ianto, indicating to ask him.

Mickey dragged the bag over to the tea boy to be made to put it back into the boot of the ex-police officer, Gwen, was putting up the table with the help of Martha. "So why don't you like camping? Let me guess, bad Torchwood experience." Gwen nodded, not removing her eyes from the table.

Martha leaned in, "I had a few bad experiences. You wanna know one? Gotta tell me the camping one." She sat down on the bench attached to the ex-officer sat opposite the medic.

"We were in the Brecon Beacons, cannibals stole the SUV. Ianto and Toshiko were kidnapped and almost slaughtered. You see?" Gwen looked past Martha to see Mickey fighting Jack over the wrist strap the captain wore all the time.

"Come on! The Doctor told you never to use it! At least turn it off for the duration we're here." Everyone was watching the brawl. It was only a short one, but it was entertaining none the less. Ianto was soon to intercept. He pulled the two away from each other.

The hordes of people were laughing, but were stopped by Gwen and Martha. The two females of the team sat back down, Gwen's mobile rang just as Martha was about to tell her of one of the terrible events that happened to her.

"Hello?" It was Rhys, the ex-officer's husband. He wanted to know when she would be back home. "I'm out camping, work thing. No alien hunting, no. In the third draw, yep, OK see you soon. Love you, bye." She hung sighed,"OK?" Gwen nodded.

"Oh, look at the time gotta call my fiancee." She walked off dialling a number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The fires of other groups were flickering as the Torchwood team pumped up their airbeds. They should have done it hours back, but Jack insisted that they all took an evening stroll up the cliffs.

Ianto was so highly strung, he tipped a whole pot of hot coffee over Jack when the captain asked for a different type half way through being poured."I've met Madame Du Pomador on an alien spaceship that was run by human organs." Mickey boasted as he played a retro game on his PDA.

Gwen was utterly repulsed as the scientist stated this, "Fetch the bucket!"

"Sorry, Jack made Ianto fill it up already with things that need to be unmentioned." The Welsh tea boy dry retched as the American Captain laughed so hard he turned red in the face.

Martha left her tent, green, "Ewww, gross!" The slightest noise came from Jack's direction. It sounded almost like a yum. Everybody squirmed as it reached their ears.

Ianto had managed to sick some pizza he had just eaten. Jack stepped back, away from the ill Welshman hands up. "Woha! That's not a reaction I thought we'd get." That night everyone but Jack slept well. Ianto had to have a bowl beside him just in case he back-tracked to that conversation.

Gwen had her diary for any dreams she might've woken up because of. Martha and Mickey had nothing. Captain Jack Harkness repetitively turned in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Even the foetal position didn't work. So he got up, slid on his trowsers and left the hot and stuffy tent.

There was a tap of clean, fresh water, so he got a clean bowl, filled it with the water and placed it on the table. He looked around to see if there was anyone there. There wasn't. Placing his two hands either side of the bowl, he lowered his head into it. He woke up to the smell of fried breakfast and Ianto's coffee.

He lifted his head and noticed the bowl on the floor but the water must've evaporated during the night, indicating it was extremely hot. Jack noticed his bare back was scorching hot. It was accentuated when Gwen poured a cup of icecubes over him. A scruffy Mickey Smith left the tent running his hands over his head. "Wow. That' gotta hurt." Oddly, the center of attention was Jack's burnt back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jack winced as Martha rapped his back with heat bandages. After, he slid on a white shirt. "Don't put your braces on! It'll put your back into more pain." Doctor Jones knew what she was doing better than Jack knew pi.

Which wasn't hard because he didn't pay attention the the past scientist, Toshiko, when she was on her science language mode. Gwen Williams looked over to Ianto. She noticed the usually suited and booted teaboy was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He smelt of suntan lotion when she walked up to him.

Gwen noticed he was holding a mobile, apparantly texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

Ianto looked up suprised. "No-one important. So, coffee is it? Your normal I suppose." He quickly snapped the flip phone shut and started on the hot beverage. "It's boiling hot out here yet you still want me to make you drinks. Oh, it's instant by the way, couldn't bring the coffee machine." He passed her the mug of fresh coffee.

As Gwen walked off, he opened his phone again to see he had a reply to his text. Suddenly, Mickey rugby tackled him to the floor and tugged the phone out of Ianto's hand. As he read the text, the scientist stood up. "Hey look! Ianto's got a date."

Jack appeared from behind the newly put up gazebo. "With who?" The american asked quizzically. Ianto was pulling himself up. Jack put his hand on the welshman's shoulder.

Ianto shrugged it off, "An old friend of mine. She lives in the area. Not that it's any of your buisness."

Jack knew he should've stopped there but he couldn' laughed and pulled the phone out of Mickey's hands. "Ah, her name is Yazzy eh? Oh this is brilliant, you're finally moving on." Jack broke out in to a smile. He didn't seem jealous, just pleased. "When did you arrange a date? And when will you go. I need someone to make coffee."

Ianto sighed, "She called me a few minuites ago ok. Now i'm going. It's not your problem. I'm not disgussing this with you." He walked off, Jack didn't understand. He never did.

Maybe he thought that Ianto had fully recovered from the Lisa inccedent, which he hadn't. The teaboy thought this would help. An old friend from school. If he let anything slip, a simple retconning would be ok. It's not like what Suzie had done to that bloke Max, was it? He stopped at a small shop with little figurines Ianto decided to go in. He hadn't seen Yazzy for years. A present would show he had remembered what she liked. He decided to buy a sapphire zebra statue.

It was rather expensive, but Ianto never bought much and he got alot of salary, being with Torchwood and at camp, Gwen was reading a book, secretly listening to an argument Jack was having with the gas stove. Mickey was on the beach, as was Martha. Everyone was doing their own thing. But Ianto was really the only one co-operating with anyone other than Torchwood.

"You're telling me, you were at Canary Wharf? My cousin worked there, hey, I wonder if Ianto met her. It would've been so cool if all three of you did." Martha's phone rang on the last word. She got up and left Mickey who was playing with a remote control car, it was in the form of the SUV. It had all the destinctive markings and lights.

Jack fell into a seat next to Gwen, who was staring at his sunburnt neck. "It's times like these that I wish I had aliens to chase. Or someone to..."

Gwen interupted before he could get any further, "Rhys said there was an oddity at the hospital. Something about the patients dissappering. Said it only started yesterday." The captian was fanning his face with a peice of paper with instructions Ianto left them.

He sat forwards and peeled his shirt off, "Does this look bad?" He showed Gwen his back. She nodded. "Typical, _I_ might have to go to hospital at this rate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ianto loved to drive the SUV, it was something that he was praised for by Jack, as the practice had made him ever efficient. As he approached the rather quaint cottage over looking the sea. He stepped out and saw a shiny convertible, rather like something Owen would've had. He missed the obnoxious doctor. They may have argued, and physically hurt each other, but they were still best friends. Ianto shook those thoughts away.

He rang a securely fastened doorbell. There was a sound of footsteps and the door swung open. There was a brown haired female, just about Ianto's height. She had her hair in a neat ponytail. She recognised the teaboy immediately and gave him a huge hug. Ianto couldn't breathe as Yasmine squeezed out all his breath. "Hello, I mean hi. Yeah hi." He had forgotten he wasn't talking to Jack or the ambassador of the ministry of defence.

"Come in will you. It's like you're a office boy or something." Yasmine pointed to a cream sofa in the open plan living room. Ianto could here the whirr of the air conditioning. It was pleasantly cool. He pulled out a white box from his monostrap rucksack. He passed it to Yasmine as he carefully sat down.

She opened the box and her face broke in to a bigger smile than she had already. "Oh my god. Are you made of money? This must've cost hundreds." The shine in her eyes reflected the sapphire zebra.

Back at camp, Jack was peeling off the bandages, no matter what Martha insisted. "You're going to rip off your skin, I bet it hurts when it grows back." Mickey was wincing as he watched the captain peel layers off. Not just of bandages.

Just then, the rift predictor went so mad, passers by looked over to the team. Gwen appeared from the gazebo, "What's happening?"

Mickey was already on the case. He frowned, "That's the local hospital. But why? What's going on?" He jumped up, not to get into action, but because the metal in the chair was hot and his leg accidentally touched it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The day flew by for Ianto, he had gone to a cafe with Yasmine only to complain about the service, then the quality of the coffee. Yazzy had to drag him out just before the person behind the counter got a wallop.

"I'm sorry that's not how I usually act anymore. I'm normally very, uh, calm. Well not in all cases, but they're confidential." Ianto drove the SUV back to Yasmine's. As the female got out of the car, she asked the tea boy if he wanted to come in with her. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have been here anyway. Work's car, gotta return it before boss notices it's gone." He smiled and swiftly sped off down the country lanes.

He didn't actually care about the SUV needing to be dropped back at camp. He actually just wanted to resume his duties, cleaning up everyone's mess, and the alien scum. It was what he knew. He didn't like change, he had enough of that when the battle of Canary Wharf broke out. He knew it was a bad idea meeting up. He didn't actually have a proper conversation with Yasmine. All he could think about was Lisa.

It pained him. It was starting to get dark, but Ianto knew he was to persist. Captain Jack would want the SUV back by morning, at least. He wanted to get back for the morning so he could get changed back into his suit and clear up camp. He presumed it was a total mess. He switched on the radio to the Radio One Surgery, the subject was relationships. He wanted to call in. But what would he say? My work mates shot my cyber girlfriend in to non existence? No, if Jack found out, he'd get the Torchwood radio line cut off. Ianto thought again about that, he came to the conclusion the captain wouldn't. They needed the line to find out if any talks were going around.

The teaboy laughed as he thought back on the Dark Talk incident. As he pulled into camp, he noticed Mickey had the table laid out with his equipment. "We got a spike in the rift. The others had to catch the bus 'cause you nicked the SUV."

Ianto sat down next to the scientist. "You can drive down there with the car and get a taxi back here." Ianto had a load of taxi business cards. He passed on to Mickey Smith as the scientist got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Mickey arrived at the hospital car park he had his phone in the holder. "Right, just dropping the SUV off outside the hospital. Secluded much. See you at camp bye." He hung up, he sighed as he climbed out. Jack had his own key, and, apparently voice mail box. The scientist looked down at the taxi card and started dialling the number on it.

Just then, he heard gunshots. They didn't sound like the Regular standard Torchwood guns, or the Webly revolver, that Jack was fond of. Mickey ran through the double doors, he noticed the blood soaked linoleum flooring and the body splayed across it with Martha bent over it trying the best as humanly possible to help them.

Jack was wrestling a middle aged man to the floor. Then Mickey noticed the man was in a police uniform. Walking up to the scientist was a shaken Gwen "Police don't shoot without reason. I should question him, get the answers."

Mickey nodded in agreement, "So, what did happen here? Ianto may need to know seeing as he's at the controls at the moment." The ex-police officer explained that the gunman had been aiming at Martha but as he pulled the trigger the, now dead, man stepped in the way. There was no explanation for the time. The exact events were unknown to Gwen but she was going to change that.

"Yo, Mickey Mouse! I need help here." There was no mistaking that it was Jack calling him over. The captain got to his feet dragging the police officer up by the scruff of their neck. Martha was now beside the American, hands soaked in blood. Gwen took the officer into the staff room to talk.

Gwen sat in an armchair in front of the policeman."I used to be a police officer just like you. I never shot anyone. Then again I was on the beat, but I never purposely hurt anyone with the intention to kill. All witnesses have stated that you aimed at Doctor Martha Jones. Why?"

She was very rarely bias, and she wasn't going to be in this officer gulped, "She was the person who took the people. She clasps her hands around the people's neck, and then there would be this light. Orangey yellow mist like light. Then, nothing. They just disappear. I dunno." He had it painted clearly in his head, inaccurate or not.

"You're under Torchwood arrest. For attempting to shoot a member of our team. You'll be held for further questioning until we charge you accordingly." She fastened hand clamps tightly upon his wrists. She knew Jack would use harsh words to pursue the shaken officer before listening to his side. He, unlike Gwen, was more forthcoming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Alone, as always, he thought to himself. He never let it show. He'd jump over each hurdle work threw at him. Even the most terrifying. The most upsetting. The most sickening. He knew had had probably lost all his morals. In this job you have no morals, no boundaries. But still had a hierarchy. He was at the bottom. Poor Ianto Jones. He could barely vote. But he preferred it that way. Organised and looked after. Taking a glimpse of the sky, he noticed it was getting lighter, meaning coffee, usually. Doing the filing wasn't an option, he left the files back at hub. Cleaning up wasn't one either, he had already done that.

Suddenly, the tea boy heard the crunch of tyres on the now fully dead grass, and the hard, cracked soil. He looked over to see it was the SUV. The racket the police officer from the hospital was making woke everyone up. The lights were flashing making the team noticed even more.

As Jack swung the car in line with Ianto, the tea boy sighed, "Why do you have to make a scene all the time?" He looked into the back to see the police man, who Martha had, finally, managed to sedate. He looked back at Jack, "Where are we going to put him? We can hardly pop down to the hub and put him in the vaults."

Mickey leant over into the front, "We still have the Weevil containment box thing in the back. Why don't we just chuck him in there. A few blankets and he'll be fine." So, after a long session of questioning, Ianto read to him the rights Torchwood let him keep, and the rights Torchwood had removed. He then locked him in he containment.

The tea boy hated dealing with humans. Aliens were much easier. After, the team compiled what they had. They still had to question more people. "This is very police." Jack was having more heat bandages put on. "I can't die but I can get severe sunburn. That's life I suppose."

Ianto let out a little cough, "Sir, the officer is requesting, once we have all the details, if he can be told what's happening."

Gwen nodded to Jack but he shook his head, "We need to retcon him anyway. It's going to be a waste of breath. No, we carry on with usual precautions and such. We're not risking anything because he wants to know why he shot at a member of our, I emphasise, confidential team."

Mickey was helping Ianto clear up the new mess, the scientist could remember the first time he had contact with aliens and their technology. It was with his ex-girlfriend Rose, who was trying to find out who the Doctor was. "What are you ladies doing then?" Jack wasn't wearing a shirt or his greatcoat. Just a white t-shirt and his trousers, with his braces hanging by his sides. He sat himself down, "You can move the kit into the gazebo. We finally got it stable. No chance of it collapsing and killing anyone." He shook his head, he noticed Gwen a few feet away. She was shouting at a woman.

He could only just make out full blown swear words that the ex-police officer would never usually say. "Oi, Gwen Williams! Get here now." He felt it was his duty to stop whatever was going on seeing as he was PC Williams' boss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What possessed you to do that? This is not you, you understand? We made a deal, you keep your humanity and I'll hire you. This better just be a faze, or I'll have no decision but to fire you. And you'll know what happens then." Jack was walking around the officer looking down on her. She had her head in her hands. The rest of the team were watching, wondering what he was to do next.

Suddenly, Ianto intervened. "Sir, may I just say, I've been acting out of character lately."

Mickey nodded agreeably, "Yeah, he had a date don't forget. You haven't been flirting with any thing with a pulse. And if the reports are right, Martha's been using our technology to push people through the rift." Doctor Jones punched the scientist on the arm. "If it's any constellation, we are all slowly turning into someone different. "

Jack pulled Gwen up off the seat, "Call Rhys, tell him about what's happening, and make him get his butt down here. We'll see if It's just Torchwood being targeted."

The WPC grabbed her mobile and walked off dialling a indicated he wanted coffee just before Ianto's mobile rang, "I'm sorry sir, it never rings. It has to be important." As he placed the phone to his ear he noticed sirens on the other end. "Is this Mr Ianto Jones? This is Doctor Truman from the local hospital. We have a friend of yours here. Her name is Yasmine. She has requested to see you. Are you available to come down now?" Ianto could say nothing. "Sir? Are you ok?" The teaboy cleared his throat and managed to say he was going to see Yazzy.

As he hung up the phone he beconed Martha over. "Could you please come with me to see a friend of mine? She's in hospital, and thanks to Owen, I don't trust them." Doctor Jones nodded. As the two got in the SUV, Jack walked over, "Oh now secret meetings, another thing for Mickey's personality list. He's doing a technical tally." He had a grin on his face. "No, but really, where are you going?" Ianto explained that his friend was in hospital and how he didn't trust the doctors there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the SUV pulled up beside the hospital, the two jumped out and started their way to the double doors. "This is really risky me being here Ianto. If I do go in with you, say that there's a gas leak in the pipes, making people imagine things." The tea boy nodded as Martha stated this. The smell of disinfectant blew over them as they stepped in.

They were lead to Yazzy's bed. She was hooked up to and an IV. "She was very lucky to have survived. The impact would, usually, kill, but she's in a stable condition. We have got to do a few tests before we can confirm anything for sure." Martha was taking Yasmine's pulse and checking the monitors, "I recommend doing a CT scan. And she may have spinal trauma, meaning she'll have to be monitored twenty four seven." She started taking over.

Ianto knew Martha wanted to help, but the other doctor had different ideas."Who are you?" The man's arms were crossed. He tried to intimidate the young woman, but it failed as she stated she was the medical director at Yasmine's private hospital back in Cardiff. Ianto produced one of Martha's fake ID cards and passed it to her without Doctor Truman noticing. As she showed him it, he turned his head away in shame.

Passing her Yasmine's notes, he ran through the details with the young female sat on the chair beside the patient's bed. She had scars all up her arms and all over her face. She also had a number of burns. "What exactly happened?" It wasn't obvious to the tea boy how she got the wounds.

Doctor Truman cleared his throat, "She was in an RTA. Both cars collided face on. The other person wasn't so lucky. The poor man's family are in consulting room one if you want to talk to them." Ianto got up and headed to the room the mourning family would be.

If Yazzy dies, he thought, if Yazzy dies who will tell her family? Knocking on the door of the consulting room he stepped in. There was a woman with her head in her hands, she looked up. Ianto shut the door behind him. "Yes? Are you a relative of that girl in the accident?" The black haired woman stood up with her hand out for the tea boy to shake.

"No, I'm just a friend. My name's Ianto Jones." He noticed the woman was his age and had Asian heritage.

"Clea Leone. My husband was in the crash, it was no one's fault. Please sit." She pointed to the seat next to her, but Ianto sat one away.

Clea had tears running down her face, her orangey blond fringe was sticking to her cheek.

The teaboy sat and comforted her for two hours until Martha walked in. "Ianto, can I have a minute with you?" The young welshman walked out with her.

"Is she ok? Is she stable? Martha! Tell me, will she be alright?" He was in a panic. His friend simply stood there.

She then started staring at the floor, unable to look him in the eye, "I'm so sorry, she sustained heavy burns, and a blood clot. She was in such a dire condition, we had to put her on the 'Do Not Resuscitate' list." I

anto's eyes filled with tears, "I can't believe this. Y-You're lying. I know you are." He pushed past Doctor Jones and started running to the hospital theatres. A porter was wheeling a covered corpse out. "Yasmine, that was here name. You know her?" Ianto nodded. The porter waved Doctor Truman over. Truman let the young Welshman spend a minute with Yasmine. Ianto cried as soon as they left the room. First Lisa now Yazzy. He knew Torchwood was something to do with her death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Martha drove the SUV back to camp, as Ianto was in no state to. It was complete silence apart from Ianto clearing his throat every now and again. As they arrived, Gwen was the first to notice the tea boy's sadness. But she wasn't the first to rush up and comfort put his arm over the tea boy's shoulder. "Do I have to be told how it went?" Martha shook her head then joined Mickey and Gwen who were working on the scans they took at the hospital, and local areas.

Jack had obviously healed as he had his favourite blue blouse on. Braces and all. Ianto started making coffee for the team like nothing happened. Just like with Lisa. Nobody said anything about it, just let him do whatever he thought other than Ianto and Mickey went to bed. "Mickey, before you put he kit away, could you please trace where the crash was please?" It only took two seconds to find where the incident had occurred.

It was in between the shop and camp. It seemed she had been heading in a northern direction. Towards the camp, the scientist sent the data to the tea boy's PDA. "I could help you with the investigation, but only if we pass a cafe." Ianto nodded in agreement.

This was not just find out whether one of his work friends killed Yazzy, but also to help Clea Leone understand what happened to her husband. All the victims were young. There were four, the ones who died and the ones left. The two men climbed in to the SUV. This was odd, Mickey hadn't a clue why Ianto was so desperate for answers, when it was a simple road traffic accident.

The car's engine started abruptly. As they sped off down the country road. As they arrived at the crash zone, the cars that were involved were incinerated. "Do you think something to do with the rift happened here?" The young men jumped out of the four by four.

The scanners were going mad. As Mickey took samples of the soil, Ianto was looking at the wreckage. "This is a simple RTA, what is the honorary Torchwood doing investigating it?" A suited up police officer was standing at the cordon. "What's more, is that it's only two of them. Got a weird fetish for crash scenes. Then again, who else would lock themselves into their own base." The officer was a sour faced, middle aged man.

Slowly raising himself up from under a car, Ianto hit the man square between the eyes with the barrel of his gun. Looking up from his scanners Mickey's expression was a horrified one. The scanner had found a solid form which was swarming with rift activity. He ran as fast as he could back to camp. He forgot to take his gun with him and Ianto had the keys to the SUV."Why are you running? It's just me, Ianto."

The calm in his voice made the scientist's run burst into a sprint. He took a glance back to see the tea boy start running, faster and faster. The speed of the sprint was getting so fast, Mickey stopped, and turned around. He bent down and picked up a metal pole that had been left from the construction of a fence that secured the parameters of a field.

The Welshman stopped in his tracks. He fell to the floor, only for, what seemed to be an apparition, to appear next to him. "A single form." It cleared it's throat. "How do you humans live in a body so uncomfortable?" The real Ianto started to get up. "Oh yes. You get up. Jeopardise the whole planet why don't you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kicking the poor tea boy senseless, the alien announced it self in an oddly calm manner. It called it self, Humex. It didn't pose as the person, just tried to find the strengths and weaknesses in the human. Much like Martha.

Mickey just stood there, he knew he could run, but something drove him to stay. To attempt to hit the alien in the back of the head. A foolish mistake, because as soon as the pole was a centimetre away from it's head, it spun around and stabbed him with a blade no longer than three inches.

As it removed the weapon, blood was clearly visible in the young man's shirt. The scientist toppled back, hands gripping his stomach. "You humans don't have two brain cells to rub together. But this Torchwood seems interesting." The Humex dropped the dagger onto the floor between the two young men.

Wincing, Mickey used his comm to grab the attention of Jack. Unless the same had happened to the team. Then there would be no hope for any of heard a voice on the other end of the communication system.

It was Martha. "It's me Mickey. Ianto unconscious and I've just been stabbed. We're somewhere between camp and the crash zone. Hurry. There's a psychotic alien on the loose." As the connection was cut, the scientist let out a deep breath. He tore a bit of his sleeve of and applied pressure on the wound. It was the most he could do.

Hitchhiking wasn't an option, one no-one would want the inside of their car all bloody, and two, no-one would drive past in the short amount of time he had left. In the distance he saw a female figure beside a male one. As they approached, he noticed they were running, and that they were Martha and Jack. He was still tence, what if they were Humex? What if they had harmed the real Jack and Martha? As the young female rummaged through a large metal box, the scientist realised he could trust them and relaxed. As he got medical attention from Martha, he explained everything to a concerned Jack.

The American cleared his throat, "I'll drive you lot back, to collect Gwen and we'll trace the rift energy patterns in the last ten minutes." The tall man had his greatcoat on in the hot night. He was always thought of as eccentric but that was just Mickey and Ianto were placed into the SUV, the two conscious people were planning methods and balancing equations.

Call UNIT? No, they'd just try and take over the situation and make it worse. Call Glasgow Torchwood? No, it's a creepy man in an office, and if it's anything like the Cardiff base, he'd be busy. Men In Black? No, fictional. Sarah Jane? No, she had children for her team, It'd be too risky. The Doctor? No, he'd be somewhere else in the universe, with another companion. The SUV lights flashed brightly as they sped down the dirt road back to camp.

As Doctor Jones and Captain Harkness heaved the two other members of Torchwood, the surrounding campers watched with curiosity, as they had noticed the policeman being pulled out of the car a few days back. Gwen was already up and loading her guns. They were causing a scene, with the SUV lights flashing, the computers whirring and the loud demands from Jack.

Gwen had cleared a table and had borrowed someone else's as well. The two wounded men were placed on the tables, where Martha hooked them up to some computers and such. The by standers tried to help where they could. Off duty doctors helped Martha monitor Mickey and Ianto. A retired scientist helped with some of the technological based tasks. Some person made coffee for the Martha and the people who were helping.

Jack and PC Williams climbed into the four by four. It sped off as soon as the last door was slammed shut. "Rift activity up there." Gwen was staring at the PDA and pointing up a dark hill. Jack turned the off-roader away from the dirt track onto a bumpy, uncared for field.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The darkness was broken by blue strobes, and a sleek black SUV appeared at the top of the hill. The man just stood there, covered in blood. He saw that two people jumped out of the four by four. One was a woman, the other was a man. He saw the one word stencilled across it. Torchwood.

He stared at Gwen, then Jack. He noticed both had guns, and was with the man? Something was different about him. The Humex could tell the female was scared no matter how much of a brave front she put on. But the man, he didn't have any fear. Each step he took was more confident as the other. Blades wouldn't finish him off. Death couldn't. Death didn't.

The alien swallowed hard and turned the other way. He knew about Torchwood. Kill everything that seemed to be a threat. He started to walk. Gwen looked down at the scanner, "Jack! That's it! That's what stabbed Ianto. It's coming off as a Humex."

The ex-military officer whipped out his Webly revolver, "Even I wouldn't go out with one of those. Born killers." He whispered to Gwen, who also had her gun out. "Oi! Humex, You been playing tricks on my friends? You stabbed one of them, and I'm guessing you kicked another's head in. That's not nice. Did you impersonate Martha aswell? I'm ashamed. Oh, and where did you take those people from the hospital?"

The alien turned, it was still in the form of Ianto. That was where it went wrong. Jack and Gwen both knew where Ianto was, and that he was quite incapacitated. "No-one will ever get those people back. Even if I wanted to. The rift drops them anywhere, and no-one knows where. And yes I did impersonate Martha. She was easy to copy as she's travelled through time and space. I didn't even need to take her over. But for Ianto, I had to kill a nearest and dearest to be able take him over, then get his form. For little Gwen here, jeeze, that was impossible. I couldn't find, Rhys is it? Killing him would've allowed me complete control, but Ianto was good enough." He wanted to take the chance to enrage WPC Williams.

Gwen was listening harder than Jack. She wanted to have misheard it, but she was on the brink of shooting. Kill Rhys? She was lucky he had to work, otherwise, she didn't want to think about it. If she did, she'd shoot the alien dead. "What have you done to the weather?" Jack looked at Gwen in surprise.

The Humex laughed, "Don't give her that look, she's right. I have messed with the weather. I can only survive in hot weather. All I had to do was shoot magnifying beads into the atmosphere and the sun would beat down upon this sorry planet and it's people. It also contributes to global warming, so it's hitting two birds with one stone." It was truly unbearable for the ex-police officer. All her life she only cared about minor things like, what if Rhys' job goes under? But then she fell in with Torchwood. That changed he, to make her care and think things like, One wrong move will destroy the whole planet, what would Jack do?

Captain Harkness was in front of the alien with one swift step, "How do we get rid of it?" The barrel of his gun was firmly pressed against the temple of the now scared alien.

It gulped. "You'd just get rid of the beads and leave me to die. I've learnt about Torchwood one and the force they used against aliens. I'm no fool."

Panic was surrounding the alien. Jack could sense it. Shaking his head, the Captain disagreed, "We're separate from them. I cut all connections between them and us. We are now built to help Earth just like an alien I know. He's the reason your not dead right now. We can send back home if you help us with this." The just laughed knowing full well what it was doing. Jack actually grabbed it's head and pressed the barrel harder in, "Listen you, I will not tolerate you any longer! You tell me how to get rid of them or I'll shoot." His face showed genuine anger. "We have a team working on the science side of everything. One call and they'll do it anyway. I'm just throwing you a lifeline. A chance to leave this planet before we knock your plan off axis. C'mon! You really think you can kill any one else?"

It's face showed fear now, "Ok shoot you're just bluffing." Before anyone could even hear the bullet leave the magazine, the alien was splayed all over the top of the hill. But Gwen was the one holding the gun arms length, barrel smoking. She had tears running down her face.

As they drove back to camp, Jack called Martha on the comms and told her to tell the scientists to use the technology they had to get rid of the beads from the atmosphere. Arriving at the camp, they noticed every holliday maker was taking part. It would be easy to cover the whole thing up. A simple lie here and there would be appropriate.

As every one went back to their thing thinking what had just happened was a highly paid live role play, The three stable people packed the tents and their other team mates. The weather broadcast said it was to rain.


End file.
